Sustainable flooring
Sustainable flooring is produced from sustainable materials (and by a sustainable process) that reduces demands on ecosystems during its life-cycle. This includes harvest, production, use and disposal. It is thought that sustainable flooring creates safer and healthier buildings and guarantee a future for traditional producers of renewable resources that many communities depend on. Several initiatives have led the charge to bring awareness of sustainable flooring as well as and healthy buildings (air quality).Forest Stewardship Council, FSCThe Programme for the Endorsement of Forest Certification, PEFCSustainable Forestry Initiative, SFI Below are examples of available, though less well-known, eco-friendly flooring options.Luetdke A. (2002). Floor coverings, dust and airborne contaminants. Available: http://www.flooringsciences.org/e-journal/0407/0407_Luedtke_Dust-Airborne-Contaminants.pdf. Last accessed 16th May 2009DEFRA. (2009). What is sustainable development?. Available: http://www.defra.gov.uk/sustainable/government/what/index.htm. Last accessed 16th May 2009Brenda&Robert Vale (2000), The new Autonomous house, Thames &Hudson DEFRA. (2008). Consumer products and the environment: green labels and claims . Available: http://www.defra.gov.uk/ENVIRONMENT/consumerprod/glc/types.htm. Last accessed 16th May 2009 Bamboo flooring Bamboo flooring is made from a fast growing renewable timber (technically grass). It is natural anti-bacterial, water-resistant and extremely durable. DIY installation is easy, as bamboo flooring is available with tongue-and-groove technology familiar in hardwood/laminate alternatives. Bamboo flooring is often more expensive than laminate, though it is generally cheaper than traditional hardwood flooring. Some bamboo floors are less sustainable than others, as they contain the toxic substance formaldehyde (rather than natural-base adhesives). BuildingGreen. (2008). Bamboo Flooring . Available: http://www.buildinggreen.com/auth/article.cfm/2008/9/16/Bamboo-Flooring/. Last accessed 16th May 2009 Some bamboo flooring is not so green as local forests are being clear cut to make room for this wonder grass. This is creating a monoculture where there used to be forests and grasslands. Although bamboo does not need much fertilizer to grow, some are using fertilizers to maximize their harvest of it, slowly turning this from a green flooring alternative to just another eco-hazardous flooring material. It must also not be forgotten that most bamboo floor panels contain formaldehyde binders. Cork Flooring Cork flooring is made by removing the bark of the Cork Oak (Quercus Suber) without harming the tree (if harvested correctly); it is a truly renewable resource. It is naturally anti-microbial and has excellent insulation properties, ensuring minimal heat loss and comfortable warm walking surface. Cork is resilient and ‘springs back’ preventing imprints due to heavy traffic and furniture, it also provides excellent noise insulation. Cork is low in volatile organic compounds (VOC) emissions, however it is important to check the finish applied. Cork is not suitable for bathrooms, as it absorbs moisture.Halliday, S. (2008).'' Sustainable Construction''.Elsevier.Rainforest Alliance. (2005). Put a Sustainable Cork in It. Available: http://www.rainforest-alliance.org/news/2005/cork_new.html. Last accessed 16th May 2009. Linoleum Linoleum is made from dried and milled flax seeds mixed with other plant material (pine resins, wood flour, ground cork) with a jute backing, all completely natural materials which come from renewable sources and are 100% biodegradable. All by products and waste is milled and used. Linoleum does not fade, as the pigments are embedded in the structure. It is anti-static, repelling dirt, dust and other small particles, making it hypoallergenic – for this reason it is often used by people with respiratory issues (asthma, allergies). It is also fire-resistant and does not require additional fire-retardants finish. Sustainability at work. (2007). Carillion - Sustainability and flooring - linoleum vs vinyl. Available: http://www.sustainabilityatwork.org.uk/casestudies/view/39. Last accessed 16th May 2009 Rubber Flooring Rubber flooring is made from a rubber tree, a 100% renewable resource. It is easy to install and maintain, is anti-static and provides effective sound insulation and vibration reduction. Rubber flooring is also resistant to fading and cigarette burns. Some rubber flooring is made from synthetic rubber, this is not a sustainable product. Eco Reports. (2009). Dalsouple Rubber Flooring. Available: http://www.ecoreports.co.uk/organisations/details.aspx?id=61. Last accessed 16th May 2009. Natural and Recycled Carpet There are carpets that are sustainable, using natural fibers such as sisal, wool, jute and coconut husk. It is also possible to have carpet made completely from recycled polyethylene terephthalate used for food/drink containers. This is sustainable and it reduces material sent to landfill; further it uses dyeing methods that are less polluting and require less energy than other flooring. This flooring is sustainable when used alongside eco-friendly adhesive as some products may have toxic finishes added (stain/fire proofing) that are not considered to be sustainable.ED+C. (2005). What’s New in Sustainable Flooring? . Available: http://www.edcmag.com/CDA/Articles/Sustainable_Flooring/1c16abe75d697010VgnVCM100000f932a8c0____. Last accessed 16th May 2009 See also * Floor References Category:Construction terminology Category:Floors Category:Sustainable building